


The Beauty in Red

by bbyimissingu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Child Eren Yeager, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Childhood Memories, Eren Yeager Has a Manbun, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marriage, Time Skips, Weddings, implied lesbian Annie Leonhart, jean and marco are a thing, mentions of getting married (obviously), mentions of having kids, mikasa makes a joke about her dead parents because humor is the best coping mechanism, mikasas parents are still dead, sasha and connie are a thing???? probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyimissingu/pseuds/bbyimissingu
Summary: Eren and Mikasa decide to draw each other. Mikasa makes a spectacular drawing and Eren's drawing doesn't turn out to be that good. However, Mikasa, unbeknownst to Eren, keeps his drawing and treasures it.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The Beauty in Red

**Author's Note:**

> i got triggered to write some eremika after chapter 138 :') enjoy!

_Eren climbed into his seat at the dinner table, setting his cup filled with juice next to the unorganized mess of papers and colored pencils spread out across the table. “What are you doing, Mikasa?” He asked, looking over her paper with wide eyes._

_“Drawing.” She hummed, putting down her blue-colored pencil. She slid the paper off the edge of the table, grabbing it and turning it around to reveal the fish she drew. “What do you think? It’s a lake kutubu rainbowfish.” She explained to him. He didn’t know what that was but it was very pretty. “It’s great!” He approved, “Could you draw me?”_

_Mikasa put her fish drawing in the pile of other completed drawings. “Sure.” She grabbed another piece of paper and a pencil. “You can draw too if you’d like.” She said with her face down, her hand already hard at work putting all of Eren’s perfections, and imperfections, onto the paper._

_Eren grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil which Mikasa always had plenty of. He stared down at his paper as he thought of what to draw. Well, Mikasa was drawing him so it was only fair that he drew her as well._

_He looked across the table, studying her features for a few minutes as a professional would. Her long black hair, dark eyes, pretty smile, the red scarf wrapped tightly around her neck like she would die without it. He turned his attention back to the paper to recreate what was in front of him._

_Once they were done, they exchanged drawings. Mikasa’s was perfect like she had done it so many times before and had perfected the art of drawing Eren. He couldn’t help but feel like his drawing wasn’t good enough. Normally, he understood that Mikasa was better than him at many things but this was different. It was like they were exchanging gifts and she got him a way better one._

_She looked happy though and that’s all that mattered to him in the end. ___

__14 years later, Eren was standing in front of his mirror preparing for the biggest day of his life. The day he would finally marry the love of his life, Mikasa Ackerman. 15 years of knowing each other. Who knows how many years of being in love with each other but being too afraid to say anything?_ _

__“I should just leave my hair down,” Eren said as he went to pull the tie out of his hair. Armin swatted his hand away. “It looks good.” Armin complimented, running his hand through the brown locks. “Mikasa loves when you put your hair up, you know. She says it makes you look clean.” That made Eren smile. That_ was_ something she would say. 

____“Don’t worry so much. She doesn’t care as much as you think.” Armin reminded him, smoothing out the fabric of Eren’s suit. “I mean she doesn’t care like it wouldn’t be any different if you went all out or not at all, you know?” Eren nodded, turning around._ _ _ _

____“I think I’m rea-” Eren spoke before getting interrupted by the door slamming open. “It’s ‘ya boy!” Jean announced arms spread wide as he made his grand entrance. Annie followed behind, smacking him in the back of the head. His hand flew to the back of his head, “Ow!”_ _ _ _

____“Hey, Jean. Hi Annie,” Armin greeted, “aren’t you supposed to be with Mikasa right now?”_ _ _ _

____“She doesn’t need me right now so I came to see how you guys were doing.” She said, avoiding spoiling anything about what Mikasa was going to look like during the ceremony. “Lookin’ good, Eren,” Jean said, patting him on the back. “Remember when we would fight over Mikasa? I guess I won that fight.” Eren chuckled._ _ _ _

____“And then Jean ended up being gay.” Annie snorted. “At least I have a wedding of my own to look forward to.” Jean spat back, sticking his tongue out. He still was the same old Jean from their highschool years. “Does that mean a proposal is coming?” Armin gasped, jumping up and down in excitement._ _ _ _

____“I don’t know. I’m ready but not at the same time. It’s a big decision.” Jean explained, turning back to Eren. “What made you want to propose, Eren?”_ _ _ _

____Eren chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “Well, she said she wanted to marry me so I went out and bought a ring and then gave it to her. It really wasn’t that grand,” Eren remembered, “I guess it’s better that way though. She doesn’t really care for the fancy stuff.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m calling it, that’s how Connie and Sasha are gonna get married,” Annie predicted. “They aren’t even together though.” Armin looked at her confused while Jean and Eren broke out into laughter. “They are practically already a married couple!” Jean shouted, holding his hand to his chest and trying to catch his breath after the laughing died down._ _ _ _

____The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. “We’re ready!” Sasha called out from the other side. “That’s your cue, Eren.” Armin smiled, pushing him towards the door. “I’m not gonna accidentally see her, am I?” Eren hesitated at the door. “You’ll be fine. Now go. She’s waiting!” Annie sing-songed._ _ _ _

____Eren took a deep breath, opening the door and walking out with Armin who was his best man. Who other than his best friend who he has known his entire life? “Go get ‘em, bestie!” Annie shouted from the dressing room which made Eren chuckle._ _ _ _

____He felt nervous, it’s his wedding day, of course, but it hadn’t really set in until now. So many stupid thoughts ran through his head. Should he really do this? What if it doesn’t work out? What if the marriage makes them hate each other? What if they get divorced? Are they gonna have to have kids after this? Is Mikasa gonna see him differently?_ _ _ _

____He didn’t know why he was second-guessing this. He loved Mikasa and Mikasa loved him. He never saw him spending the rest of his life with someone besides her._ _ _ _

____He felt a tap on his shoulder bring him to reality. It was his father. “You okay?” He asked quietly and Eren just nodded. “Don’t give me one of those father-son pep talks. I’m fine, really.” He lied through a whisper._ _ _ _

____“You’re hyperventilating but okay.” Grisha said, sliding his hand off of the young boy’s shoulder._ _ _ _

____The music had started to play as his father left his side, leaving just him and Armin._ _ _ _

____He spent the time that passed during his father’s walk down the aisle trying to prepare himself. He was going to be in front of so many people. In front of his love. What if when they got to the wedding arch, his bride realized she didn’t want him? What if someone objected?_ _ _ _

____“It’s your turn to go, Eren.” Armin said to him, nudging him forward. Eren slowly walked out to the aisle. He ignored everyone’s stares. Especially his mothers. Knowing her, she was probably crying, and seeing that would make him tear up too. When he got to the end, he stood to the side and kept his head down._ _ _ _

____One by one, everyone walked down the aisle and stood around him. Mikasa picked Historia as her maid of honor. She wanted it to be Sasha but she felt like Historia would be more organized with planning so she picked her instead._ _ _ _

____The music switched and Eren quickly looked up. It was happening. It felt like time stopped for a moment, Mikasa walking in slow motion, the lights going out and the spotlight focused only on her. That was how it played out in Eren’s mind, at least._ _ _ _

____His eyes widened as he stared down the aisle, his eyes locking with hers._ _ _ _

____She looked beautiful._ _ _ _

____Hair pulled back, that was definitely Sasha’s doing, a long red dress that hugged her in all the right places and sleeves that went down her arms, a bouquet of white flowers in her hand. She had her scarf wrapped around her body, draped over each arm, just like a princess. She was a princess._ _ _ _

____Eren could the tears banging at the doors of his eyes, begging to spill. He cringed at the thought of crying in front of everyone. He wiped at his eyes, letting his vision clear and then that’s when he noticed she wasn’t walking alone. Levi had his arm linked with hers._ _ _ _

____He didn’t know she was going to be walking down the aisle with someone. She never said anything. He couldn’t imagine how much convincing it took to even get him to come. Levi rarely went to special events._ _ _ _

____When they reached the end of the aisle, they parted ways, and Mikasa turned to Eren. She smiled, holding the bouquet in one hand and taking Eren’s hand in the other. “So much for not going all out.” He joked, making Mikasa laugh in the process. “You look flawless, Eren.”_ _ _ _

____Eren’s father started the ceremony. They didn’t really pay attention though. They just stared, completely lost in each other’s eyes. All second-guessing went completely out the window. Eren was sure he wanted this and sure Mikasa wanted it too._ _ _ _

____When the time came for them to exchange vows, Mikasa went first. She cleared her throat before speaking. “Eren,” she started, “I have known you for what seems like forever. I don’t remember what life I had before I met you,” she led into a whisper, “which is probably bad that I remember you more than my parents but they’re dead now so does it really matter?”_ _ _ _

____Eren covered his mouth to stifle the laugh that he let out._ _ _ _

____She cleared her throat again. “You saved my life. Ever since that day, I have cared about you so much, I can’t even put it into words.” She explained, “I was 14 when I realized what that meant. A friend of mine had started dating and the way she talked about her girlfriend...I thought that was normal but no, it was love.”_ _ _ _

____Mikasa sighed, “Basically what I’m trying to say is I love you. You mean the world to me, Eren. I’d take a bullet for you.” She finished, Eren wiping the tears forming in her eyes. She leaned into his touch._ _ _ _

____Now it was Eren’s turn to recite his vows. Armin handed him the piece of paper but Eren shook his head. It would be better if he did it off the top of his head anyway._ _ _ _

____“I don’t know how to top that one, Mikasa.” The room filled with laughter as he looked down and smiled, tapping his foot. “Um, I didn’t really have an ‘oh shit, I’m in love’ moment. I jus-” Mikasa playfully smacked his arm. “There are children here, Eren!” She laughed at him._ _ _ _

____“Oh ok. Um…I didn’t really have an ‘oh frick, I’m in love’ moment.” He corrected himself, “I just kinda always knew I was in love with you. I guess I could tell a funny story.” He chuckled, throwing his head back in thought. “Ooh! I got one.” Mikasa giggled. “I can’t wait to hear the relationship highlighting story you have to tell.”_ _ _ _

____“Ok, one time Mikasa was drawing and I wanted to draw so we drew each other and she drew this BEAUTIFUL picture of me, absolutely perfect like you would think it was a photograph of me, it was so good.” He explained to the room, “Well mine wasn’t good and I felt so horrible cause I felt like it wasn’t good enough for her.” Mikasa laughed, shaking her head. “I still have that picture.”_ _ _ _

____Eren’s eyes shot open. “YOU DO?!” He shouted._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I keep it in a box with a bunch of other stuff from when we were kids.” She explained. “Is that not normal?”_ _ _ _

____“No! No, no, no. It’s just adorable, that’s all.” Eren reassured her with a smile._ _ _ _

____They exchanged their rings. Eren was jumping for joy when he was finally allowed to kiss his beautiful bride._ _ _ _

____“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride, Eren.” His father motioned for them to kiss. Eren wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and smashing his lips against hers. Her hands reached up to touch his face, tucking the loose strands of hair behind his ear._ _ _ _

____He brought back up the box later while eating dinner._ _ _ _

____“Did you really keep that drawing or was that just a joke?” Eren asked before he shoved a chunk of cake into his mouth. “Yeah, why would I lie about that?” Mikasa cocked an eyebrow. “I have a box full of stuff from when we were kids, gifts you’ve given me, I put my scarf in there at night so it’s safe. I have a lock on it and only me and your mom know the password.” She explained._ _ _ _

____“Why does my mom have the password?” He chuckled, wiping the side of his mouth with a napkin._ _ _ _

____“Well if anything were to happen to me, I would want that stuff to go to you or our kid when we have one someday.” Eren smiled at how she said_ when_ they have a kid someday. She was already planning their future. “I go through it mostly when you’re not there. It helps fill the empty void I have without you beside me.”__

______“So it’s an Eren Jaeger box? Damn, you should’ve put that in your vows.” He laughed as she smacked his arm. “There are children, Eren!”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> don't you love when you spend 14 hours writing an eremika wedding cause me too
> 
> ALSO I WANTED TO PUT REINER AND BERTHOLDT IN HERE SOMEWHERE BUT I DIDNT KNOW WHERE


End file.
